


Off into the real world!

by makerofaqueen



Series: Cotton candy [15]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Conchell, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, starting college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makerofaqueen/pseuds/makerofaqueen
Summary: Short and fluffy about conchell's first day in college. Mitchell is worried and Connor is... well... Connor. First time Mitchell meets Kevin!





	Off into the real world!

**Author's Note:**

> Thought it was about time I posted something cotton candy. Please enjoy this short thing that has been lying around in my "done" folder for quite some time.

Connor burst open the door to the Aphrodite cabin and skidded to a halt next to Mitchell's bed. His boyfriend looked up at him expectantly. Connor was clutching two thick envelopes and looking exited.

\- They finally came, he panted.

Mitchell shot out of bed.

\- Is one mine?

\- Uh-huh. Chiron gave them to me a couple of minutes ago. Apparently he had gotten a whole shit-load of them this morning and has been handing them out all day.

Connor sat down beside his boyfriend and gave him one of the envelopes. Mitchell's hands were shaking.

\- Together? he asked. Connor nodded.

Slowly and shakily they both opened their envelopes. Connor had read through his first, letting out a shaky breath when he was done. Mitchell started smiling not long after. He looked up at Connor.

\- I got in, he said, eyeing his boyfriend for a reaction. Connor crashed their lips together.

\- Me too, he said when he finally pulled back. We're going to college together.

 

\--------------------------

 

Mitchell smiled at the memory as Argus drove them into the city of New York and New York University. Most of the demigods were going to New Rome but a few of them had opted for New York instead, to be close to camp. It was the only home Mitchell had ever known and he didn't really feel comfortable leaving it very far behind just yet. Connor had wanted to stay with him, and Travis and Katie was also already attending the same University which made the choice really easy. Mitchell had of course been insanely worried about monsters but Travis had reported that during his first year he had only had two monster encounters and obviously come away unharmed from them. Katie had had three. She had gotten some scratches once but was otherwise fine.

They had both spent their summer at camp and now the four of them were on their way back, together with whatever few possessions they had. You didn't own much as a demigod. Of course they were all armed with celestial bronze blades, but that was more out of habit than because they felt threatened.

Argus dropped them off at campus and left. Travis helped them both find their dorms before he and Katie took off towards their own. When they had gotten their keys Connor pulled Mitchell into a secluded corner and kissed him.

\- So... I guess we should go check out our rooms. Mine's on the bottom floor, where's yours?

\- Third, but we're in the same building. Want me to tag along?

\- Nah, go check out your own room. But... do you want to have dinner when we've unpacked?

\- Uh-huh.

\- I'll come get you, okay?

Mitchell nodded. He kissed Connor, not really caring who saw them, before they separated.

Connor walked through the hallway down to his room. It was empty when he got there. He unpacked his things while thinking about Mitchell. His boyfriend had been anxious about going off to college and living in the real world for a while now. Last time he had been doing that he had been seven. That was one of the reasons why he didn't feel comfortable leaving New York and also one of the reasons why Connor really wanted to stay with him. Something in Mitchell made Connor want to protect him and take care of him. In a weird way he was both really badass and insanely sensitive at the same time.

 

\-----------------------------

 

The door to Mitchell's room was open and there was a boy in there unpacking a suitcase. Mitchell knocked on the door before entering. The boy turned towards him and smiled.

\- Hi... I'm Kevin. I take it you're my roommate.

\- M.. Mitchell.

Kevin shook his hand.

\- I hope you don't mind that I already picked a bed?

\- No. Whatever. I'm not... I'm used to...

Mitchell didn't really know how to explain his previous living arrangements so instead he was just quiet while he unpacked his things. Even with the mist he made sure Kevin had his back turned to him as he hid a couple of blades under the mattress by the pillow.

Kevin turned around and whistled when Mitchell started unpacking his clothes. Yes, there were a lot of them. It was his birthright, okay?

\- How on earth are you going to fit all that into the closet? he asked.

\- I haven't got a fricking clue, to be honest, Mitchell said. Maybe I can keep whatever fits in my suitcase under the bed.

\- Yeah, cause seriously dude, that's like... he trailed off. You should have left some of that at home.

Mitchell sat down on the bed and scratched his head.

\- That's the problem. I... don't have a home.

\- Oh... sorry, I didn't mean to...

\- No, it's fine. I'm an orphan actually. My first seven years I lived at an orphanage down town and the rest I've been at a place out in Long Island. I can go back and visit whenever I want but I don't really trust my cabin-mates with my stuff.

\- You don't trust Castor with your stuff, Connor said as he entered Mitchell's room.

\- No, I don't. That boy has no sense of privacy.

\- Hi, I'm Connor, Connor introduced himself.

\- Kevin.

Connor leaned down and kissed Mitchell on the cheek before he pushed one of the clothes piles over and sat down. Mitchell frowned. He'd just folded those.

\- Wow. I've never noticed how much clothes you have because your cabin's closet is huge but seriously, sweetness.

\- I just said the same thing, Kevin offered.

Mitchell got up and started putting his things away effectively ignoring his roommate and his boyfriend teaming up against him.

\- So you're from Long Island, too? Kevin asked.

\- Yes and no. Originally from Boulder but I've lived in Long Island since I was twelve.

\- So you're an orphan, too?

\- No, he has a mom, Mitchell said.

\- So why were you living at an orphanage?

\- It's a boarding school, Connor explained, going with the cover story that Travis and Katie had told their friends when they started college. It's for kids with problems like ADHD, autism and dyslexia, those sorts of things.

\- Most of us have multiple diagnoses and to various degrees, Mitchell filled in.

\- And that's where you two met?

\- Yup, Connor said. We've been friends since we were twelve and dating for a couple of years now. Are you done already? I'm hungry, he said to his boyfriend.

\- Yeah, yeah. There. Okay so most of it did fit. In both of your faces.

\- Are you coming to dinner with us? Connor asked Kevin.

He shrugged.

\- Sure. I can show you a great place not far from here, if you like diner food.

Connor looked more pleased than Mitchell had seen him in a long time.

\- I _love_ diner food.

 

\---------------------------

 

It was a real fifties relic they had entered, complete with red vinyl seats and waitresses in pastel pink dresses. Mitchell took it all in. He had never been to a diner, you know, because those were in the real world. He didn't really know what to do and when they had sat down Connor grabbed his hand and whispered:

\- It's just a restaurant. You've been to restaurants before and that was fine, right?

\- Yes. I need to relax.

\- Good boy. Maybe later I can reward you Connor smirked. The feelings Mitchell got from those words made him shift in his seat. Connor had moved on to rubbing circles with his thumb on Mitchell's wrist. Mitchell was struggling with the menu. Anxiety didn't exactly do wonders for his dyslexia.

\- They should have these in ancient Greek, he muttered under his breath. Connor giggled.

\- Or at least with pictures. Are you having trouble, sweetness?

\- You can say that again. You know what? Just order me whatever, I'm going to the bathroom.

Kevin watched him leave before he turned to Connor with a frown.

\- Is he going to be alright?

\- He'll be fine. I'll go get him once we've ordered, give him a moment. He's been a little anxious about going to live in the "real world" as he calls it and I think it's a bit overwhelming for him. I mean, I know he's really happy because he never thought he'd be able to go to college but...

\- College can be overwhelming for anybody. You know, I saw in the papers that he has the same major as I do. I'll do what I can to help him out. My sister has dyslexia, I know it can be a bit of a bitch.

\- With his ADHD like a little cherry on top, Connor said. I mean, I have both of them too, but mine manifests itself differently. I'm just hyperactive, he gets anxious and overthinks stuff. I'd be really happy if you can help him out.

\- Consider it done. Who's helping you, though?

\- My brother is studying the same thing I'm doing a year ahead of me. I'm covered.

Kevin snorted.

\- Oh you _are_ clever.

Connor shrugged.

\- I do what I can. Our dad has promised us work if we finish college. He has a rather large shipping company. Hermes Express?

\- Never heard of it.

\- I'm not surprised. Oh, look, waitress.

Kevin waved the girl over. They ordered and when the waitress left Connor excused himself to go find Mitchell. He was washing his face in the men's room. Connor waited until he had dried himself off before he pulled him in for a hug. Mitchell melted into his arms.

\- What am I doing, Con? I'm not cut out for college. It hasn't even properly started yet and I'm already freaking out.

\- Sure you are, sweetness. What else are you gonna do? Stay at camp and be a forty-five year old head counselor?

\- I could become a hairdresser. I know I'd ace beauty school.

\- And fall into the Aphrodite boy stereotype? You'd hate every second of it.

\- You know me too well. Why is that?

\- _That_ is because I love you.

\- Right. I keep forgetting about that.

\- Liar. I know you can feel it.

Mitchell chuckled. He was starting to relax a little.

\- You know, Kevin says you two have the same major so he's going to help you if you feel like you're struggling.

\- He did?

\- Yeah. He was worried about me too. I told him Travis has my back. He seems like a really nice guy.

\- I could have ended up with a way worse roommate.

Connor kissed his boyfriend.

\- Yeah you could. Come on, I ordered us halloumi burgers.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
